


Trial and Eros

by ravenclawswimmer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Inappropriate Flirting, SuperCorp, love bomb, thirsty lesbians acting like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawswimmer/pseuds/ravenclawswimmer
Summary: A love bomb goes off during Lex’s trial making members of the superteam into love sick idiots and creating some interesting love triangles. Can they get their act together while acting like fools in love? Will true love conquer an explosion of pheromones? Inspired by Xena’s “Comedy of Eros”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of flirting and pinning but my OTP is supercorp.... it's pretty silly but gets serious at the end.
> 
> It's my first time writing multiple POVs so let me know if it's confusing!
> 
> (Just to be clear- this is Lex's trial in the future. One can only assume Supergirl will catch him and send him back to prison. Preferably, a more secure prison)

Lena smoothed out her black suit skirt with her shaky, damp hands as she looked out across the enclosed courtyard. She was sitting on a hard concrete bench trying to stop her high heels from sinking into the soft ground at her feet. Alex, who was sitting right beside her, offered her a pretzel while they waited for the court to recommence. She shook her head and continued to stare in front of her. There was a group of 5 at a picnic table across the yard huddled together, softly whispering. She didn’t need superhearing to realize they were probably talking about the Luthors. It had already been a long morning of testimony and they were waiting for Supergirl to appear to continue the prosecution’s case. Lena should be accustomed to being a witness to her brother’s crimes, but that didn’t help the terror of reliving the recent events.

She turned to Alex. “I wish Kara was here.”

Alex pinned her eyebrows together. “I know. Me, too. You’d think Snapper would have let her have the morning off even if he didn’t let her cover the trial.”

“I mean, it’s not like I haven’t been through this before…” Lena trailed off.

“I know, Lena.” Alex paused. “I can’t imagine what you must be going through. I have no idea how you kept it together this morning.”

Lena gave Alex a small smile with a shallow laugh. “Years of practice…”

“Are you sure you don’t want a pretzel?”

Lena was in the process of sticking out her hand to catch a pretzel when a small, glowing pink orb landed at their feet. No sooner had she bent over to get a closer look when the orb exploded into a pink haze, settling all around them and enveloping the two ladies.

“Lena!” Alex gasped, still just feet away but unable to see through the mist. Alex reached over and grabbed Lena’s shoulder, however before Lena could respond she heard Alex talking over her coms “Colonel Haley! I’m at the courthouse and there was an incident….” 

Through the pink mist she heard the telltale sound of Supergirl whooshing to the scene. 

“Supergirl!” She called out through her covered mouth, trying to not breathe in whatever was in the mist. It smelled vaguely like roses, cheap perfume, and weirdly the color pink; all of which she could live without inhaling. Just then, she heard the superhero take a deep breath, sucking in the mist, and vacuuming the air more effectively than a hoover. As Lena’s vision cleared, she saw Supergirl fly away, only to return in a matter of seconds.

Supergirl stopped in front of the two ladies on the bench, hands on her hips, in the classic power pose. “Are you guys okay?” she asked eyes darting to Lena, back to Alex, before settling on Lena. Lena felt like they were boring into her.

Lena shook her head to clear it. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we are fine. Whatever that was… I don’t feel any different.” She turned to Alex and her breath caught. She had never seen a more beautiful person in whole life. The sun filtering through the trees left speckled highlights on Alex’s face as the director ran her fingers through her hair. 

Supergirl took a step towards Lena, “Are you sure? Your heart is racing…”

Lena didn’t even respond to Supergirl, still in a trance with eyes only for Alex.

Alex looked confused as she stared at both women. “On that note. I’ve got to go back to the DEO to report this.” She stood up to walk over to the orb remnants that remained in the blackened patch of grass only a few feet away.

Lena stood up abruptly, blocking Alex’s path. “Do you need help? I’d love to come run some tests with you.”

Alex furrowed her brow deeper. “Don’t you think you should stay here for your brother’s trial?”

Supergirl placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Yes. You need to stay, Lena. I know what just happened was scary, but don’t worry I will be with you the whole time.”

Lena shrugged out from under the hand on her shoulder, eyes still trained on Alex. “You’ll call me with updates?”

“Sure, Lena. No problem.” Alex responded, brushing against her arm as she side stepped to collect the evidence.

Supergirl led the hesitant Luthor back into the courtroom, holding doors open, and escorting her to her seat. Lena thought it was a little overkill, but the hero seemed determined to stay as close to her as possible. 

As court reconvened, Supergirl was sworn in. Lena had to giggle at the site of Supergirl with her hand on the Bible. The cape, the boots, the crest on her chest… it all seemed out of place in the courtroom. The prosecutor jumped right into questions about how she found Lex, the weapons Lex had amassed, the agents Lex had injured, and the damage to public property. She was relieved that there was no mention of her name, but it did not stay that way for long. As soon as Lex’s defense attorney started the cross examination, she knew her name was going to be dragged through the mud.

“Supergirl, are you aware that Lena gave Lex the medicine that ultimate led to his escape?”

“I don’t know what you are trying to imply, counselor. Lena didn’t GIVE Lex anything. He stole it from her.”

“But Lena Luthor helped orchestrate his furlough and worked with him to create the drug.”

“Lena Luthor is a genius who created a cancer-curing, world-changing medicine to save her FRIEND and it was STOLEN by her brother without her consent. She should not be held in any way responsible for what her brother did.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Never had anyone so vehemently supported her.

“That seems awfully convenient. Sister helps poor, sick brother get out of jail only to have her cure ‘stolen’ without her knowledge.”

Supergirl stood up so quickly she splintered the wood paneling on the counter in front of the witness chair. “Don’t you dare suggest Lena had anything to do with this! She was only bringing more good into the world and it was warped AGAIN by her brother. You cannot sully her testimony from this morning with lies. I will NOT stand idly by with this slander!”

The courtroom broke out in whispers as the judge slammed her gavel yelling for order.

Supergirl was undeterred. “If you want to hurt Lena Luthor then you are going to have to go through ME!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” the judge yelled, crashing the gavel down with as much authority as she could muster. “Supergirl. Can you get a grip or do we need a recess?”

Supergirl looked over to Lena. “I am fine. But I mean it when I say I will protect Lena until my dying breath.”

The judge looked perplexed. “That’s great. Counselor, any more questions? Preferably about Lex?”

\--

Back at the DEO, Alex was not only missing her sister’s public breakdown, but she was unaware of how close she was to having one of her own. She had collected the pink, still glistening orb shards into an evidence collection bag and was walking to her lab when she met up with Colonel Haley.

Haley gave a stiff nod and said “Director Danvers. Any injuries from the explosion at the courthouse?”

Alex took a breath. Why had she never noticed how beautiful her supervisor was? She stood with such power and presence. She really wanted to see what it would be like to touch her firm deltoid, flexing underneath her uniform. She got lost searching into Haley's stunning brown eyes until she noticed the colonel’s mouth was still moving.

“Well, Director Danvers?”

“Uh. Um. I’m sorry. Can you repeat that?” Alex asked with as big of a smile as she could muster.

“Were. There. Any. Injuries.”

“Oh. Um! No. Not that we know of.” Alex was having trouble forming complete thoughts.

“Then what was the point of the weapon?”

“Oh! I’m going to do some testing and find out.” Alex tried to take a centering breath. It was so hard to focus with the perfect woman standing right in front of her. Right in front of her for months! And she never noticed? She needed to pull it together so she could impress her. “I’ll know soon. Really soon.”

Haley looked confused. “Great.”

Alex continued to steadfastly stare at her supervisor. She couldn’t believe she wasted so much time dating all of those random women when Haley was right here. Standing in front of her! And she already knew her name!

The confusion on Haley’s face slowly morphed to annoyance. “Do you need something else, director?”

“Can I call you Lauren?”

“No.”

Ahhh playing hard to get. Alex loved a challenge. 

Haley let out a huff of frustration. “GET TO WORK.” She pointed to the lab and Alex scrambled away. Once inside, Alex continued to stare at her love through the windows. Haley walked away, shaking her head.

\--

Supergirl tried to catch up with Lena after she was done testifying, but she was accosted by reporters. She reaffirmed her belief in the younger Luthor, but did not have the patience to set through more questioning after her time on the stand. No matter about losing Lena in the crowd, now she had time to put together a gift basket to help Lena feel better.

First stop, France. She didn’t know a lot about wine, but Lena had mentioned something about Saint Emilion, so after a quick conference with google she headed to Bordeaux. Next up, Switzerland for some chocolates. Finally, Ecuador for the most elaborate bouquet of roses she could find. 

She landed on the L-Corp balcony with a soft thud. When she peered in the window, she was surprised to see Lena softly crying at her desk. She knew Supergirl seeing Lena in such a vulnerable state was the last thing the CEO would want. So, she left her gift basket on the balcony and flew to the alleyway between the large corporate skyscrapers. This was a job for Kara. With a whirl, she was back to bumbling reporter, glasses and all.

She pushed her way through the mob of reporters who had made it their mission to annoy both Supergirl and Lena throughout this trial. When she got to the security guard, she flashed a smile, happy that Lena had always given her full access to the building.

“Hey, Jim. I’m going to head up and check on her.”

“Of course, Ms. Danvers,” Jim replied, handing her a well-worn visitor’s pass.

She fidgeted with her button up shirt collar as she watched the small screen count down the floors until the elevator softly dinged open. She hated to see Lena this way. She knew she must really be upset about the trial if her emotions were showing through her facade.

While she waited for Jess to alert Lena of her arrival and buzz her in, she let her glasses glide down her nose and checked in on her friend. She saw her dabbing her eyes with a crumbled tissue and taking deep breathes. She could see her mumble something along the lines of “Pull it together, Luthor,” and Kara’s heart broke a little bit more.

The buzz and click of the door opening snapped her out of snooping and she jammed her glasses back to her face as she walked swiftly to the office. Lena stood up and immediately walked over for a hug from her friend. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. Kara could feel herself start to flush as they stood cheek to cheek, arms holding each other up, slightly swaying back and forth. Lena broke off the hug and gestured to the couch in the corner. Kara immediately missed the warmth of having Lena’s body pressed against hers, but let herself be led over to the cozy couch where they often spent hours talking. They sat down, both bodies slightly angled so they could continue to look at each other, Lena leaning with her elbow on the back of the couch.

Kara puffed out her cheeks. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you today, Lena. You have no idea how much I wanted to be there, to sit beside you, to give you a friendly face in the audience.”

Lena just sighed. Kara took her hand and held it, rubbing her thumb over Lena’s fingers.

Kara continued, “I saw your testimony. You did such a good job.”

Lena shrugged. “I just did what I had to do. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“Well, I don’t know anybody braver than you, Lena.”

Lena hummed. “I do.” Kara held her breath, waiting to hear accolades about her alter ego. The CEO continued, “Did you hear about the small explosion during the break?”

“I did. I heard that Supergirl saved the day…”

Lena huffed. “Sure. But Alex. She made sure I was okay and then had to run off to research what had happened.”

“Alex?” Kara bristled at the dreamy look that was overcoming her friend.

“Yeah. I’m so worried about her. I asked if she needed my expertise to help assess the compound, but she had to go straight to work.” Lena sighed. “I wish she would return my texts so I would know she’s okay.”

Kara subconsciously stopped moving her thumb. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Ugh, I hope so.”

“I mean, I wonder if Supergirl is okay. She breathed in all of the gas and let it go somewhere safe. Then I heard she said some really nice things about you at the trial… “

Lena cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, I guess.”

“And, look!” Kara peered over to the balcony and feigned surprise. “Look! That looks like a nice little gift basket out there. I wonder who could have dropped that off for you!”

Lena glanced out the sliding door. She perked up as she hurried to the door. She visibly deflated when she read the card. Kara’s lips formed a pout, not believing her family crest on the card would be so disappointing. Lena brought the specially wrapped prize to her desk and sighed again.

“I just wish I knew if Alex was okay. Maybe I should call her to check?”

“I’m sure she’s fine!” Kara responded a bit more briskly than she intended. “I’m… I’m just more worried about you, Lena.” She put her hand on Lena’s arm.

“I’m really fine, Kara,” Lena responded, softening into the blonde’s light touch. “I do appreciate you coming to see me. I should probably get back to work.”

“Of course. Of course. Let me know if I can get you anything.” They quickly hugged goodbye and Kara strolled out.

\--

Alex’s phone dinged again and she glanced up from the microscope to see another worried text from Lena. Alex was frustrated she was nowhere closer to finding out who threw the glowing orb or to telling what the orb did. Nobody seemed affected by the pink haze. Well, except for maybe Lena was a little more concerned about her than normal. But that could be because they are becoming better friends.

The door to the lab slid open, and Brainy walked in with Haley close at his heels. 

Alex asked, “Any updates from the security cameras?”

Brainy touched his fingers together and responded, “Unfortunately, no. It appears the orb was tossed from the roof of the courthouse and we have been unable to find any coverage of that particular area.”

“Director, what can you tell me about the orb?”

Alex turned from Brainy to look at Haley and felt like she got socked in the stomach. How did she ever function in this job after she got her new supervisor? “Well, ah, well, the orb, the casing itself is just some sort of polymer. It doesn’t seem to be anything special. But there was some residue on the inside that is more intriguing.”

She pulled up the microscopic image on the screen on the wall of the lab. All three individuals moved closer to the screen. Alex felt Haley brush up against her right shoulder and it sent a chill down her spine. She cleared her throat. “So, this seems like an organic compound of some sort. But not from this earth.”

Brainy looked closely at the zoomed in image and then at the model of the molecular structure on the side of the screen. “It looks very similar to human pheromones.”

“Yeah! That’s what I was thinking. But, if that were the case, there should be some sort of effect on those of us that were exposed.” Alex giggled and lightly touched Haley’s arm. “Good thing that’s not the case!”

Haley jumped away like she had been electrocuted, raising her eyebrows at Brainy and pointing to Alex with her eyes. Alex didn’t notice, she was busy staring wistfully at the air around her empty hand.

Haley whispered to Brainy out of the side of her mouth, “See what I mean?”

Brainy raised his eyebrows and gave a barely perceivable nod. “Yes, that is very lucky, director. Have you by chance seen the video of Supergirl’s testimony?”

Alex responded with a simple “no,” eyes still trained on her supervisor despite talking with Brainy.

Haley continued to look resolutely at Brainy.

Brainy looked at Alex looking at Haley looking at him and forged on. “Well, Supergirl showed… strong support of Lena Luthor. Such strong support it was almost… protective. In a... mess with my girlfriend you mess with me kind of way.”

Alex responded “uh huh…”

“And she was exposed to the compound. So, it’s definitely possible that there has been an effect that you haven’t noticed yet.”

It was unclear to Brainy if Alex had heard him. She seemed to be completely immersed in Haley’s butt and he noticed her hand was edging slowly to it, like a moth to a flame. Brainy’s eyebrows shot up. “DIRECTOR DANVERS!”

Alex snapped out of her daze and her hand fell lamely to her side.

“Are you even listening to me?” Brainy asked.

“Yes. Supergirl has been affected. Maybe it just works on aliens.” Alex responded with her arms crossed, finally looking into Brainy’s eyes.

Haley responded softly, “That does not seem likely.”

Alex’s eyebrows came together in confusion. 

Haley took a step back, carefully avoiding touching Alex in anyway. “Well, we will let you get back to work.” She nodded to the door asking for Brainy to follow her.

When they reached outside the lab, Haley asked Brainy “Do we know everyone who was exposed yet?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just Alex, Lena, and Supergirl...”

“How am I even involved in this?” Haley asked.

“Did you have any interaction with Alex while she was exposed?” Brainy wondered.

“Through the coms device?”

“Maybe it’s voice activated?” he speculated.

“Well, whatever the cause is, you need to get her away from me until this is sorted out. Keep her from doing anything stupid.”

Brainy looked skeptical on the last request.

\--

After leaving L-Corp, Kara made her way to J’onn’s. He said he wanted to talk to her after her testimony in the courtroom, but she was happy she got to check in on Lena first. She opened the door to his shop and called out hello.

J’onn was quick to join her. “How are you doing, Kara?” he asked with a hint of concern.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m fine?”

“It’s just, I saw your testimony at the trial… you seemed… ah… not quite as collected as normal.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“You seemed really concerned about Lena.”

“I am really concerned about her! Do you think she’s doing okay? Handling this whole trial situation?”

“Well, you know, you would know better than me…” J’onn said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Kara paused. “Do you think she likes Alex?” she asked J’onn, her eyes down turning into a soft pout.

“What? Do I think Lena likes Alex? What are you talking about?”

Kara scoffed her feet on the ground, “it’s just she seemed like she thanked Alex more than Supergirl for saving everybody from the mist bomb.”

J’onn put both of his arms on Kara’s shoulders. “Mist bomb? What mist bomb?”

“Oh, there was this explosion outside the courthouse. Don’t worry, I saved everybody, but now Lena keeps talking about how brave Alex is and I mean, I know she doesn’t know that I’m Supergirl, but like, I’m brave, too, you know?”

J’onns eyes were searching Kara’s face, trying to sift through the ramblings to hold onto what was important. “Kara, is it okay if I take a look into your mind?”

Kara sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

J’onn closed his eyes, hands still on Kara’s shoulders, and concentrated. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it was definitely not memory after memory of Lena smiling, Lena arching an eyebrow, Kara hugging Lena, Kara holding Lena’s hand. He could practically see hearts flying through each interaction, with Sixpence None the Richer's "Kiss Me" on repeat in the background like some kind of weird video montage that J’onn did not feel comfortable watching. He removed his hands and tried to clear those images of Lena out of his head.

“Who all was at the explosion?” he asked.

“Just Alex, Lena, and Supergirl. But everybody was fine! And Alex was going back to do some research.”

“Call Alex and see if she can come down here.”

\--

After a short wait, Alex strolled through J’onns front door looking a little more disheveled than normal. 

“I don’t have much time, I need to get to L-Corp to look for something to counteract whatever kind of ‘pheromone situation’ we have going on here,” Alex explained.

Kara looked confused, “What do you mean by pheromone situation?” 

“Apparently, some of us have been ‘infected’ with an alien gas and it’s making us ‘lose focus and say stupid things’” Alex further explained with copious use of the air quotes.

J’onn raised his eyebrows. 

“According to Brainy. Haley has been avoiding me....”

Kara gave a small smile, “Well, that sounds like a good day at work to me!”

Alex looked affronted. “What are you talking about? I would give anything to have a few moments alone with Haley so I could….” She stopped abruptly, realizing who she was talking to.

“Punch her in the face? Show her who’s boss?” Kara tried to finish helpfully.

Alex took a step closer to her sister and said in a low, dangerous voice, “Do not talk about her that way.”

J’onn cleared his throat. He didn’t need to read Alex’s mind to picture the montage of Haley with Seal playing in the background. “So why are you heading to L-Corp?”

Alex sighed. “Brainy thinks I can focus better there. He may have caught me daydreaming a few times today. Plus, there’s always the hope that Lena can help.”

“You’re going to ask Lena to help?” Kara asked, sounding small. “I mean, she’s brilliant, I know, but don’t you think now’s a bad time to bother her?”

“I don’t think I’m going to be bothering her… she’s been texting me all day” Alex shrugged and held up her phone.

Kara huffed despite herself. It was bad enough Lena had gone on and on about how brave Alex was, but now they’ve been texting? And they were going to spend hours in Lena’s lab working together? Kara took a step closer to her sister, “Look I know you think she can handle everything, but I’m really worried about her. I don’t understand why she’s texting you instead of me.”

“Aw, Kara, she’ll be fine. I’ll look after her. Why are you so upset about this?”

Kara adjusts her glasses. “I don’t know. I wish she was talking to me… I just feel like she’s mine to protect, I guess.”

Alex just stared. “I’m perfectly capable of making sure she’s safe. And we’ll be at her lab the whole time!”

“I don’t want you to be the one there with her! She’s been talking about you all day and I want her to care about me!”

A look of realization crosses Alex’s face. Of course her little sister was in love with Lena. That explained why Kara always, always, always stood up for the Luthor even when everyone else doubted her. Despite Lena’s family and last name. It explained all of the inside jokes and private smiles they shared. Why they were always the team to beat on game night. Alex hadn’t seen it because she hadn’t been looking. But the past three years finally clicked into place.

Alex gave her sister’s arm a small squeeze. “Don’t worry, Kara. That’s not how I see her. And I would never do anything to hurt you. I just didn’t know.”

The younger Danvers gave a grateful smile as the older sister headed out.

\--

Alex arrived at L-Corp and was immediately escorted to Lena’s personal lab. She browsed through some cabinets, trying to get a lay of the land before continuing to research an antidote. She was not prepared when Lena strolled in. The CEO was wearing the same suit from earlier that day, but had unbuttoned quite a few buttons. Alex couldn’t help how her eyebrows raised at the pale skin exposed. When Lena smirked in response, Alex took a step backwards into a lab bench, and knocking together some beakers. She turned quickly trying to stop the clinking of glass, hoping she didn’t break anything. Dear lord. No wonder her sister felt the way she did.

By the time Alex had stopped the impromptu beaker concert, Lena was standing right next to her. She jumped in surprise when Lena presented her with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen with a soft “These are for you…” 

“Ah. Great. Yeah. Thanks!” Alex stumbled through, accepting the flowers. She didn’t know what to do with them so she popped them in a beaker and went to the sink to get some water.

When she looked up, Lena was biting her bottom lip and Alex was starting to think Supergirl wasn’t the only one affected by the pink fog. She tried to explain to Lena what she had learned about the compound at the DEO lab, but she was still having trouble focusing. However, this time her attention deficit was due to the intense stare the Luthor was giving her. Why Brainy thought this was a good idea was beyond her. 

She felt like every time she bent over the microscope, there was Lena, close enough to smell her perfume. Lena may be a brilliant scientist, but she was not a helpful one. Leaning against lab benches with her legs cross, eye brow raises, small smiles, it was like she did not care about finding a pheromone antagonist in the least.

\--

Meanwhile, Kara was unable to do anything that resembled reporting at Catco despite the assurance that Alex gave her. When she found herself walking through the L-Corp door the second time in as many hours, Jim just gave her a knowing smile.  
“Back so soon, Ms. Danvers?”

She smiled back. “No kidding. I should have just kept my pass!” He handed it back to her and she walked to the elevators, this time pressing the down button. Standing in the elevator, fidgeting with her shirt buttons again, she shook her head. Alex told her it would be fine. There was no reason to think that Lena and Alex’s relationship had changed. 

Once she arrived outside the lab, it didn’t take her long to hear Lena’s soft laugh echoing in the hallway. Kara, imagining the worst, flung open the door. Admittedly, she may have used too much force as the breeze from the door fanned out Lena’s hair highlighting her surprise as Kara felt the doorknob crush in her grip. She let go, hoping Lena wouldn’t notice the squashed handle for a while.

“Uh, hey guys. What ya doing?” Kara asked, trying to play it cool as the door swung back in, shoving her further into the lab.

Alex gave her a knowing look as Kara suddenly realized what Lena was wearing. Alex probably responded, but Kara would never know. There was only one thing in her world and that was Lena. Lena in a suit. Lena in a suit with her shirt buttons undone. 

“Kara.” Lena said leaning her head forward towards to the poor blonde.

Kara let an embarrassed giggle, adjusting her glasses, barely able to bring her eyes up to meet the CEO’s.

“I was just… ahh… coming to check on you guys. See if you needed… help. Or a break?” She held up a small box of donuts.

“Oh! Thanks!” Alex excitedly exclaimed while relieving her sister of the container. Alex popped open the box and offered them to Lena.

Lena grabbed the plain, powdered pastry and took a small bite and let out a soft moan of appreciation. She took one more small bite and then put the rest on a napkin for later. Kara stared in incomprehension. She had never not finished a donut.

Lena then daintily took her hand up to her mouth, licking the white, sweet powder off of each of her fingers, one by one. Both sister’s mouths fell open as they watched the suggestive display.

Alex cleared her throat. “Umm. Yeah. We definitely need to get back to work.”

No matter what her sister said there was no way Kara was leaving them here. Together. Without supervision. That was until she heard the distant plea for Supergirl… 

Kara frustratedly muttered to herself, “Son of a!”

Both women turned to Kara in confusion.

“Yeah. Yeah. You should definitely get back to work. Let me know if you need anything else! I’ve got to go… just got a text… emergency. At work. A work emergency.”

Alex was not excited about the prospect of being left on her own to fend off her sister’s crush’s advances. Especially her sister’s ridiculously hot crush. She needed to find away to keep the science prodigy focused on the task at hand.

As Kara begrudgingly left the lab, Alex said to Lena, “Okay. Let’s get back to work.”

Lena didn’t move from leaning against the lab bench.

“You know what I find so sexy?” Alex asked. “Smart women. I just love women who know their way around a lab…”

Lena was pretty sure she knew what Alex was doing. But she really just wanted to make Alex happy, so if that meant impressing her by finding an antidote to something that had not affected her at all, then she was more than happy to acquiesce.

It wasn’t long until they found a good rhythm, working side by side, passing testing instruments back and forth as the trialed different reactions looking for some way to make the alien chemical inert. Lena took every chance she could to brush up against the director, hands lingering longer than necessary. The more that Alex ignored her advances the more unwavering her feelings became. She couldn’t help but stare as Alex’s short hair fell covering the left side of her face while she was leaning over while peering through the microscope. 

Finally, with Lena’s actual help, they were able to find a antidote worth testing. While they waited for the reaction under the hood to complete, Alex stared out the small window. She gasped in surprise when she saw Supergirl leaving a loopy message in the sky for all to see.

Lena, intrigued by the gasp, joined Alex at the window. 

LENA, LET ME BE YOUR HERO

Lena took one look and deadpanned, “Well if this works, we should probably deliver it to Supergirl first.”

“No kidding. Though we were all exposed so probably…. We should all use it.”

Lena arched an eyebrow as the timer dinged. They analyzed the results and realized they had done it. Lena helped Alex pour the antidote into a nasal spray container. Alex decided she was the perfect test subject and sent two sprays up her nostril without delay.

Immediately she felt like a fog had lifted from her brain. She ran her palm over her face in horror as she realized how she had behaved around Haley.

“How am I ever going to go back to work?” she asked in despair before handing off the canister to Lena.

Lena gave herself a few sprays and Alex watched as her eyes widen in embarrassment. She pursed her lips as she looked down at her shirt.

“Ahh…” Lena started to say, Alex couldn’t believe she was seeing the woman, usually so poised, at a complete loss for words.

Alex put a reassuring hand on her arm, “Don’t worry about it, Lena. I think we’ve all done things we regret today.”

Lena didn’t look convinced.

“Plus, damn Lena! I feel bad for whoever you end up falling for. Because you can be very persuasive.” Alex wiggled her eyebrows and gave the Luthor a soft smile.

Lena just rolled her eyes.

Alex headed out to deliver the rest of the nasal spray while Lena was left to put her lab back together. She methodically gathered all of the dirty glassware and brought them to the sink to rinse out with methanol before running through the dishwasher. She was cleaning on autopilot, thoughts completely absorbed in that train wreck that was her day. Ugh, she could not believe how she had thrown herself at Alex. She had never let herself act so unprofessionally before. She closed her eyes when she realized that Kara had been there to witness it. Kara had seen the way she was acting. She shook her head in humiliation. She had talked ABOUT Alex TO Kara! She stopped mid squeeze of the methanol cleaner, and thought back to Kara throwing open the door to the lab today, aggressively and with… a possessive look in her eyes? How Kara had stared at her when she saw what she was wearing. How mad Kara had gotten when Lena had rambled on about Alex. Was Kara jealous? She poured the waste from the beaker into the hazardous liquid container and replayed their interactions again. Kara was definitely, maybe, a little jealous. She slowly loaded the glassware into the dishwasher trying to decide what to do. She had scarcely let herself hope that Kara would return her feelings. But if her actions today were any indication, maybe she did? Maybe there was some silver lining that would come from her making a complete fool of herself. 

\--

J’onn was on the phone with Brainy when Alex arrived. Supergirl was standing by looking agitated. When she saw Alex, she immediately asked how Lena was.

Alex responded, “Don’t worry, she’s back to her normal self.”

“J’onn won’t let me go check on her because you’re here to give me something important?” Supergirl said tapping her foot.

Alex smiled and handed over the small glass bottle. “Two sprays in your nose.”

Supergirl didn’t hesitate when following her sister’s instructions. She grabbed the bottle and sprayed twice, and felt the world come into sharper focus. And then the day replayed itself. Ohhhh no. She hit on Lena. She hit on Lena hard. As Supergirl. And Kara. But… she didn’t necessarily regret anything she had done. It was like whatever had affected her had just made her feelings stronger instead of forming new ones. Before she got a chance to fully process, J’onn rejoined the group.

“While you guys were out galivanting around-”

“Finding a cure!” interrupted Alex.

“And saving the world!” added Supergirl.

“- Brainy was able to track down the bomber. It was a person from a planet called Eros. Apparently, he had decided the best way to fight the children of liberty was with love instead of hate.”

“That sounds super effective,” Alex scoffed.

“Well, he was going to test the prototype bomb on Lex today when Supergirl was on the stand to see the strength of the love it could create. Then, he was planning on infecting the children of liberty when they were surrounded by aliens. He figured they wouldn’t want to kill those they loved.”

“Then why did it go off in the courtyard?” Supergirl asked.

“Mistake. It fell out of his bag while he was scrambling on the roof. It was all just a chain of unfortunate events that you got involved.” J’onn concluded.

Alex sighed. “I should probably get back to the DEO.” She looked like she was going to vomit at the prospect. “Or I could just quit. And never go back. Yeah, that’s probably what I’ll do.” 

J’onn put a hand on her shoulder. “Eh, I’m sure Haley will understand. Maybe just steer clear of her for a little while. And check in with HR.”

Alex took a deep breath, mustering courage. She yelled, “somebody better buy me a beer tonight!” as she left. 

J’onn looked at Supergirl. “You okay?”

Kara brought her eyebrows together. “Yes. No. I don’t know. This was a very confusing day, if I’m being honest.”

Her phone buzzed with a text from Lena.

\--Hey, can we talk tonight? 

Shoot. That sounds serious. Kara responded:

\--Sure. My place or yours?

\--I’ll swing by yours when I’m done here.

Kara swallowed. “Lena wants to talk… Do you think she knows I’m Supergirl? I did flirt with her as Supergirl and Kara…”

J’onn looked sympathetic. “There’s only one way to find out.”

\--

Kara was pacing around her apartment, desperately waiting for her best friend to come. She kept taking her glasses on and off. On and off. Never before had her disguise seemed so flimsy. She wasn’t sure how mad Lena was going to be and that scared her. Knowing now what she knew about her feelings she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid to lie to her friend for so long. 

She heard Lena coming down the hallway before she heard her knock. She checked her half up hair in the mirror before she opened the door. 

“Hey Lena. Long day, huh?”

“You have no idea.” 

Lena gave her a quick hug before coming inside. That seemed like a good sign.

They sat down on Kara’s couch like they had done so many times before, but this time felt more important. Kara waited for Lena to speak.

“So, I’m sure you know about the bomb and the…. Effects today.”

Kara nodded.

“Well, first I just want to apologize for hitting on your sister. That was the bomb talking… not me.”

Kara waited, unsure where this was going.

“But when I was thinking over the day, I noticed that both you and Supergirl, ahh, well it seemed like both of you guys were trying to tell me something.”

Kara scrunched up her nose.

“And, well, only Supergirl inhaled the fog…”

Huh?

Lena scooted closer to Kara on the couch. “I guess what I’m saying is that’s the way I feel that way about you. If that’s the way you feel about me.”

“Oh Lena. The fog, well it did affect me, too.” Kara saw Lena start to pull away. She grabbed her hand. “BUT it helped me realize what I didn’t realize before. Lena, I think I’m in love with you.” 

Lena’s eyes lit up in surprise. Kara tentatively leaned forward and that was all the encouragement Lena needed. Their lips crashed together, Lena’s private desires finally coming to fruition. Kara tasted sweet, lips firmer than she expected. Their hot breath puffed together between their ragged breaths. Just as Lena’s hands came to rest on Kara’s cheeks, pulling her closer, she felt Kara start to pull away.

“But, I have to tell you something.”

Kara could feel Lena’s entire body stiffen, their foreheads still touching. Kara took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Lena, I’m Supergirl.”

Lena blinked once. And her face changed to a blank mask as she pulled further away.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you until now… I just, we couldn’t do this without you knowing everything.”

“We couldn’t do THIS? We’ve been friends for years, Kara!”

Kara started to apologize again but Lena was not having it. She didn’t know if she was more upset that Kara lied to her or that she was such an idiot to not see it herself. How many people in her life were going to hide who they really were? How many more times was she going to fall for other people’s bullshit?

“I can’t believe you’ve been lying to me for so long.”

Kara grimaced. “I wasn’t lying… just leaving out information?”

“Information that you are two different people! Oh my god, Kara. You had James spy on me! You berated me for having kryptonite!”

Kara started rubbing her forehead. “I know, Lena. I didn’t handle any of that well. I’ve made mistakes. So many mistakes. But I want that to change now…”

Lena couldn’t believe this was happening. She had so much hope on the way over to Kara’s apartment. How could another person she loved betray her?

“I thought you trusted me,” Lena whispered.

“I do trust you. I’ve always trusted you.” Kara was on the verge of tears.

Lena scoffed. 

Kara continued, “I just… I just liked the way you treated me as just Kara. I didn’t want that to change.”

“Because I’m a Luthor and you’re a super?”

“No. Because everybody treats me differently when they find out. I was selfish and I wanted to stay the person you saw me as.” Kara leaned forward, hand cautiously reaching out towards Lena again, but stopping before it made contact. “Lena, I’m so sorry. But I meant what I said before. I think I’m in love with you…”

Lena stayed still on the other side of the couch, looking her best friend in the eye. “I’m sorry, Kara. I can’t right now. I just need… space.” Kara crumbled before her eyes. Lena stood up from the couch, same powerful posture that Kara was used to seeing Lena use in the boardroom. “I’m not saying never. I just need some time to think.” The clicking of Lena’s heels echoed in the quiet apartment as she walked towards the door.

Kara heard the apartment door shut before she let herself truly breakdown. Somehow, she lost everything she wanted before she even had it. She tried to focus on the hope that Lena left her. She said she just needed some time. And Lena was worth the wait.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short epilogue that is hopefully a more satisfying ending to the original story...

Kara let out a tired puff of air as she sat on the top of the L-Corp roof. It had been a long day. Apartment fire. School shooting. A woman going into premature labor while stuck in traffic. She had an article to finish and had missed her scheduled interview. This was the first time she had to breathe all day. The view on top of the skyscraper was her favorite and she loved the smell of the of the clear air this high above the streets she protected. She got out her phone to send a quick text.

\- Sorry I’m late! I just need to do a SSW and I’ll be home!

SuperSkyWrites had quickly become one of her favorite things to do as Supergirl. She started the company to try to explain Supergirl’s skywriting incident in a way that both protected her secret identity and convinced the press that Lena was not caught in a torrid love triangle after Kara and Lena had started officially dating. It had taken exactly 1 week, 2 days, 14 hours, one kryptonite powered attack on Supergirl’s life, 2 tearful apology conversations, and a countless number of heartfelt promises to not keep things from each other before the love of her life had forgiven her. It was the longest and loneliest week of her life. 

In truth, she probably could have closed the skywriting business after a few months without anyone putting two and two together. However, it turns out that while saving the world is fun, it’s also stressful. And you know what is not stressful? Scrolling people’s messages of love across the sky of National City. Over the years, she had lost count of how many marriage proposals, anniversaries, and random declarations of love she had transcribed across the blue expanse. She smiled when she remembered the “call your mom!” message she did just a month ago. Her phone dinged, bringing her out of her stupor.

\- Hurry home. I miss you.

Kara whispered, “I miss you, too” before opening her SSW email. One quick message wouldn’t take long and it would go a long way to helping her put her day behind her. She had one promposal, one we’re pregnant!, and one… from Lena Luthor?

She clicked on it and her face dropped.

“Happy Anniversary Kara”

Shit.

Kara’s head fell into her palm as she realized what day it was. It was exactly 2 years, 1 week, and 2 days after the first day of Lex’s trial.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

How could she have forgotten? How much trouble was she in? She looked back at her text messages. It seemed innocuous enough. She felt weird about writing a message for herself across the sky, but as she didn’t have any other present for her girlfriend she might as well do as she was asked.

\--

Lena leaned over the railing of her balcony, searching the clear blue skies for the tell-tale red blur that would announce her super powered girlfriend’s arrival. She couldn’t believe they had been together for two whole years. It seemed like yesterday that she was sobbing, holding Kara’s hand under the sun lamps, waiting for the eerie green glow to subside from her veins. A grin spread across her face as she saw her message being written in the sky. She hoped the blonde wouldn’t think it was too silly writing a message for herself… Lena liked the idea of having their relationship spelled out for all to see after the original message Kara had written to her. She loved giving Kara a hard time about the loss of self-control she had while under the influence of pheromones. She even framed a giant print out of one of the online articles questioning the Luther/Super relationship just to make Kara blush.

She laughed when Supergirl added a heart to her message, and was still laughing to herself when a whoosh announced her girlfriend’s arrival.

“Happy Anniversary!” Lena said throwing her arms around an embarrassed superhero. Lena looked questioningly at Kara. “What’s wrong?”

“I completely forgot! I’m so sorry!”

Lena let out a soft chuckle. “Well it’s a good thing I already have takeout!”

Kara’s raised her brilliant blue eyes off the ground, eyebrows still furrowed like a guilty puppy dog. “I should have planned something. You deserve to be treated like a queen!”

“Maybe you can make it up to me later?” Lena smirked making Kara blush the same color as her cape.

“I’m serious, Lena. I can’t believe I forgot. I love you more than anything and I want you to know that.”

Lena put her hand over Kara’s heart. “I do know that, Kara. We don’t need a big dinner or fancy date to celebrate. I’m just happy you’re here with me.”

Kara brought her hand up to hold Lena’s. “Still. I’m going to make more of an effort to not miss any more anniversaries.” Kara could not believe that she had forgotten. Usually, she was the romantic, taking every opportunity to sweep Lena off of her feet. Sure, she had been busy at work and there was always some sort of Supergirl emergency, but if she was being honest with herself, she probably forgot because her mind was on a very special ring that she was waiting to be sized at the jeweler. If all went according to plan, they would have a new, more important anniversary to remember soon. She smiled, tension leaving her face, as Lena pulled her inside the apartment. She never thought she would be so grateful for somebody accidentally playing cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr ravenclawswimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I still can't believe people read and leave comments/kudos about things I write.
> 
> I tumble sometimes- ravenclawswimmer


End file.
